peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel May 1989 Lee Tape 37
Tape ; Name *Peel May 1989 Lee Tape 37 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-05-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Eugene Chadbourne: Used Record Pile (album - The Eddie Chatterbox Double Trio Love Album) Fundamental SAVE 9 prob 18 May 1989 *into snippet, then start of dancehall *Urban Nature: Get On The Floor! (Radio Edit) (12") Moles prob 18 May 1989 *Axis: Rhama (Vocal Edit) (12" - Rolling With Rai / Rhama) Gee Street GEET18 18 May 1989 *Junior Tamlins: Behind The Wall (7") Jammy's prob 18 May 1989 *Bryon Lester: Ain't It Funky (v/a album - Rap Trax - Volume One) Trax TX5005 prob 22 May 1989 *Snapper: Death And Weirdness In The Surfing Zone (12" - Snapper EP) Flying Nun FN110 prob 22 May 1989 *Shamen: Splash 2 (10" mini-album - Phorward) Moksha Recordings SOMALP 3 prob 22 May 1989 HO John Peel 11 1989 *I-Roy: Brother Toby Is A Movie From London (album - Glen Brown ‎– Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74)) Greensleeves GREL 601 prob 22 May 1989 *Kool Moe Dee: They Want Money (Instrumental) (12" - They Want Money) Jive JIVE T 207 23 May 1989 *Black, Rock & Ron: Getting Large (album - Stop The World) Supreme SU-5 prob 23 May 1989 *Augustus Pablo & Chosen Few: Java Dub (v/a album - Java Java Dub) Impact! REBEL 1 prob 23 May 1989 *Axis: Rolling With Rai (12" - Rolling With Rai / Rhama) Gee Street GEET18 24 May 1989 *I-Roy: Rasta On A Sunday (album - Glen Brown ‎– Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74)) Greensleeves GREL 601 24 May 1989 *snippet *Eugene Chadbourne: Someday (album - The Eddie Chatterbox Double Trio Love Album) Fundamental SAVE 9 prob 24 May 1989 *Culture Musical Club: Sibadili (album - Taarab 4: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style ‎ORBD 041 24 May 1989 *Rufus Shoffner & Joyce Songer: It Always Happens To Me (v/a album - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 5) White Label WLP 2805 prob 24 May 1989 *snippet *Ernest Wilson: Right Girl For Me (7") Techniques 24 May 1989 *Hiroshi + K.U.D.O Featuring DJ Milo: Thumpin' (D.J.Mix) (v/a album - Major Force Compact Vol. 1) Major Force 28MF010D prob 25 May 1989 *Orchids: Yes, We Can Can (v/a album - Major Force Compact Vol. 1) Major Force 28MF010D 25 May 1989 *Kings Of Pressure: Rappers Have Feelings (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau PL-1017 25 May 1989 *Milo: 90,000 B.C. (Mastodon Mood Mix) (12") Raw RAW-70001 prob 25 May 1989 *end of show *Dynamic Duo: In The Pocket (12") Nu Groove NG-020 prob 30 May 1989 *Roughneck: Guns Of Navarone (The Roughneck Mix) (12") Mango 12 MNG 709 HO John Peel 12 1989 prob 30 May 1989 *Kings Of Pressure: Who's Gonna Take The Bait (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau PL-1017 prob 30 May 1989 *E.S.P.: It's You (Vocal) (12") Radical DJINT 14 prob 30 May 1989 File ;Name *1989-05-xx Peel Show LE037 ;Length *1:36:02 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE037 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online